yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mumfie and his alliance fight back/Casting Sarousch and Tzekel-Kan out
Here is how Mumfie and his Alliance of Friendship fight back in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. Bartok flew back to see the others, he had to warn them about Saroush. Bartok: Guys! Scuttle: Hey, it's Bartok! Mumfie: What's the matter, Bartok? Bartok: It's Saroush and Tzekel-Kan, they've captured Madellaine! Quasimodo: WHAT?! Queen Kimbla: You mean that cruel magic man you told us about, Mickey? Mickey Mouse: Saroush is the one, Queen Kimbla. Brisbane: If either of these cruel men give away the location to our lands, we'll be doomed. Star Swirl the Bearded: Not of we stop them first. Mumfie: We've got to stop them somehow! Grubber: But how're we gonna do that? Then, he had an idea just to save Madellaine and cast out Saroush and Tzekel-Kan. Mumfie: I've got an idea! Cozy Glow: What is it? As Seabreeze signaled Crysta and Pips to work their magic, they used the vines to trap Saroush and the weasels. Seabreeze: That takes care of them. Mumfie: Now, to get back at Sarousch and Tzekel-Kan. With that said, Gilda came and rescued Madellaine and uniting the ropes after being tied on the tree. Gilda: You're free, Madellaine. Madellaine: Thanks, Gilda, I owe you one. Gilda: Think nothing of it, let's get out of here. Mumfie: Let's go! Unfortunately for Twilight, she was trapped by the Jaguar Statue. Twilight Sparkle: Help! Help! Luckily, Puffin gasped in shock with Twilight in trouble. Puffin: Mumfie, Twilight's in trouble! It's the Stone Jaguar attacking her! Hubie: What'll we do!? Mumfie: I have an idea! We must distract the Jaguar Statue and stop Tzekel-Kan. Hubie: Leave it to us, Mumfie! Rockho the Rockhopper: Yeah, we'll teach that cretin a thing or two! Puffin: (flew against the Jaguar) No one hurts the Princess of Friendship, not while Puffin's around! So, he begins the diversion on the jaguar making Tzekel-Kan loosing his focus. Tzekel-Kan: What the?! At last, Hubie and Rocko fought him off as they pinned him to the ground. Hubie: Gotcha! With one spell to cast, Mumfie casted Saroush, Tzekel-Kan, and their followers out of the Animal Kingdom without remembering a thing as the Jaguar Statue started to froze. Sydney: Did you see that!? Scully: I sure did! Brisbane: How're you doing this, Mumfie?! Mumfie: Well, I've learn to possess my own magic form Twilight and Star Swirl. Queen Kimbla: But what if they give away our location, what if they show it to other cruel humans? Mumfie: They won't, Queen Kimbla, I've casted a spell to cast them out without remembering a thing. Queen Kimbla: (sighed in relief) I was beginning to think you wouldn't think things through. Rocko the Rockhopper: Well, this is turning out to be anticlimactic. Hubie: Why're you so mad about, Rocko? All we did it stop Saroush and Tzekel-Kan, that's all. Rocko the Rockhopper: Well, this is just getting out of whack! Mumfie: Sorry about Rocko, Star Swirl, his tamper takes a lot of getting use to. Star Swirl the Bearded: Clearly. Marina: Making new friends is not so bad, Rocko. Rocko the Rockhopper: Except maybe risking your life for new friends if you take my hint! I've been a moving target, I've been a sitting duck I've almost been a killer whale's food And only because somebody with more courage than good sense Had to be rescued from his own ineptitude Well if anyone else with not so much to live for Want to jeapordise their lives maybe that should be allowed But this penguin's born for higher things And shouldn't risk his life like an ordinary member of the crowd Twilight Sparkle: But Rocko That's what you do for a friend, oh That's what you do for a friend That's what you do for a friend, my friend That's what you do for a friend Starlight Glimmer: You hang on through the hard times Puffin: Make 'em laugh when they're feeling low Marina: And when the danger's near you say Puffin: No fear Hubie: And you go where you have to go Scuttle: And you never back down Archemides: And you never back out Sunset Shimmer: Fighting even when you're filled with doubt Twilight Sparkle: That's what you do for a friend, oh That's what you do for a friend That's what you do for a friend, my friend That's what you do for a friend Rocko the Rockhopper: Are you crazy, Twilight!? Zipping into danger, dashing into traps Rushing into an untimely end You foolhardy heroes will end up with your backs Against a wall in deep trouble once again Now some may think it noble to die like that And be immortalised in songs about the past And you may think it wise to have a harrowing demise So that's life's exciting right up to the last Twilight Sparkle: But Rocko That's what you do for a friend, oh That's what you do for a friend That's what you do for a friend, my friend That's what you do for a friend Speed: And you even stick your neck out Sunset Shimmer: No matter how scary it gets J. Thaddeus Toad: You go out on a limb when the chances are slim Starlight Glimmer: And you do it with no regrets Mumfie: And you never give up Scarecrow: And you never give in Twilight Sparkle: You keep on trying Merlin: Through thick and thin Twilight Sparkle: That's what you do for a friend, oh That's what you do for a friend That's what you do for a friend, my friend Altogether: That's what you do for a friend After the song, Rocko begins to understand what it means to help a friends in need. Rocko the Rockhopper: Well, I guess you're right. Still, I just hope we don't waste too much time. Mumfie: You just wait and see, Rocko. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225